


FURYAN

by PlushieNerd



Category: Hakuouki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Saitou Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/M, Furyan, Mikasa is human omega, Omega Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieNerd/pseuds/PlushieNerd
Summary: Where Saitou Hajime finds his mate. His true mate, however he probably should've took her on a date frist.





	FURYAN

Saito looks over Mikasa who was curled up on his nest, he leans over her and takes a sniff of her, his eyes shining a silver color showing he can only see shadows and such and whispers “You smell really beautiful.” 

Mikasa's eyes widened looking up at him before asking “What are you?” Saito gives a soft growl before nuzzling his nose gently against her ear and whispers “A Furyan, a furyan alpha, in fact.” Mikasa's eyes widened slightly “what exactly is a furyan?” 

Saito hums wondering how he should explain it before getting an idea “I'm a human that has been touched by a death curse. I guess you can also view me as an alien if you want, I'm not a Superman, nor am I any other creatures. I love the darkness.” Saito leans more and breaths in Mikasa's scent and whispers “I live in the dark and I have a few gifts, unlike others.”

Mikasa breathing hitched before she speaks “Are you going to kill me?” Saito smirks against Mikasa's neck and whispers “No, I'm going to make you my mate.” 

Mikasa was about to speak until she felt Saito’s fang scrape against her throat and felt his whispers “You should know aliens marks are different from other creatures.” After he spoke that he lets out a growl before biting deep into Mikasa's throat. Saito is indeed pleased to have found his true mate when she didn't react to it at all other than letting out a soft moan and hitch of breath before relaxing. It just shows that Mikasa is indeed a true mate of Saito. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. My name is Hajime Satio, but please just call me Satio or nicknames you would prefer.” Saito sits up licking the blood from his lips and leans against the headboard.


End file.
